The Next Evolution
by Chaosrunepownage
Summary: The Yomi Tribe seeks revenge upon the humans that have opressed them for so long. Armed with the Chaos Emeralds, they prove to be a force to be reckoned with even for the blue blur.
1. A Storm Brews

Author's note: I call the villain Robotnik when we're dealing with Mobius and Eggman with Earth. It makes sense when you're a kid that grew up on the North American Sonic games, classic and modern.

The Next Evolution: A Storm Brews

For centuries, we have been treated worse than dirt. We have been oppressed to near extinction. All that remain of our culture are us three. Those spawn of the Death Demon will regret oppressing our ancestors because a creature is most dangerous when it is backed into a corner. They will RUE the day that they thought they could take advantage of the Yomi Tribe! Now, on the sesquicentennial of that tragic war that nearly wiped us out… That stole our rights forever… That forced us into devastation… We fight back. We come armed with the Jewels of Wind, Darkness and Earth to fight back. We return to take back what is rightfully ours! We return to our homelands, scandalously stolen from our ancestors by pale-faced demons! We return to avenge our people who have been executed for simply living! We return to exorcize the demon's children, to purge Mother Earth of her curse! We return to deal justice with the help of the three most powerful jewels in the world!


	2. A Deal

The Next Evolution: A Deal

Another peaceful day at the beach for Sonic and Tails. The blue hedgehog was sleeping on a beach chair and Tails was tinkering with a surfboard. Knuckles ran up, obviously distressed.

"Tails! Eggman's returned! He just stole the Master Emerald again! I would've stopped him if I wasn't FROZEN TODAY!"

"Calm down Knuckles, we can take Eggman on any day."

"I've got a really bad feeling about this one…"

-()-

Doctor Eggman stood in a labyrinthine dark cave, guided only by a Chaos Emerald radar device. Something began to move in the darkness. A figure closed in, and walked out from the shadows. They were human, except for having the head of a golden eagle and wings instead of arms.

"Speak your name, human. Tell me why you dare trespass upon the last patch of land we are allowed to live on!" The eagle's voice was very intimidating.

"I am humble Doctor Eggman, and I have come here to make a deal."

"Why should I trust a foul human?"

"Because I have a grudge against humans too… Oh, and did I mention this?" The roly-poly doctor held out the Master Emerald.

"How did you get the Jewel of Angels?"

"When you have MY kind of power, anything is possible."

"Why do you want my help? With that Jewel, almost anything is possible!"

"It's simple really… In order to truly finish off this curse you so desperately want to end, we need more than one Jewel. We need all eight. I'm detecting three in this room right now."

"Hmm… Show me your value first… Then we'll talk about a deal…"

"Simple, I'll go grab another Jewel from those vile human hands and not even break a sweat. You'll be able to witness the whole event."

-()-

Alarms blared. Someone was breaking into the government's storage facility containing a Chaos Emerald. Officials tried to find and subdue the intruder, but all of their drones and cameras were out of commission for some odd reason. One camera was working, one on the intruder's head.

"Seems like this human might help us, Zephyr."

"They just might… Remain on your toes still, Terra. He is human after all. Those vile demons are famous for back-stabbing."

"Will do. Why is Wolvrus still asleep? Shouldn't he be witnessing our possible partner's skills?"

"Relax Terra. You know just as well as I that he's been going above and beyond in our plans."

Chaos Emerald in hand, Dr. Eggman flew away. He chuckled to himself. _There's no way that blue rat can escape THIS time… Once that crazy eagle-kid has served their purpose, I'll ensure that I will be the SUPREME ruler of Earth! _

"I've got to say, for a human that was impressive. Infiltrating a base and getting back out while not taking a single it."

"That government is no match for my genius!"

"Since we're going to be partners in demolition, I guess now is the best time to show you my friends." Two human-like creatures walked in. One had a tyrannosaurus rex head and long scaly tail, while the other had a wolf head and furry wolf legs. "Eggman, these are my two friends Terra and Wolvrus. Together we are the last of the Yomi Tribe."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. Ending the plague will be no challenge at all now! There is one animal to look out for. Sonic the Hedgehog. The little blue rat has stood with the foul humans and against me for a decade now."

"We've heard of them before. He can have all the allies he wants and still be no match for our mastery of the Jewels."


	3. A Cat

The Next Evolution: A Cat

"The next Chaos Emerald is in the possession of a big cat. This will be an easy capture for you three, no doubt."

"A fat cat? Don't make me laugh!"

"Good! Now go and take it!"

-()-

"Froggy? Where are you?"

"Right behind you, fatty!"

"Stop being mean, I didn't do anything to you."

"Hand over the emerald and I'll give you the frog."

"What's an emerald?"

Wolvrus pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald.

"This is a Chaos Emerald. Now give me the one that looks like it, or else Froggy is amphibian ooze!"

"I don't have anything like that."

"Too bad." The wolf crushes the frog with purple hands that come out of the ground.

"Hey! That was Froggy!"

"Your pet frog is no concern of mine. Since you're being so kind, I'll let you join it."

Purple spears impale the purple cat, and a Chaos Emerald is revealed from the shredded fur. Wolvrus then warps back to the Egg Carrier Version 2.

"I've secured the Jewel of Ice."

"Perfect. Feel free to use it in future missions."

Author's Note: Yes it's short, but did you seriously think Big the Cat would put up much of a fight? Might be writing less because I've been infected by the Tumblr Virus, sorry… Here, have a big heap of duct tape!


	4. A Pink Girl

The Next Evolution: A Pink Girl

"The next one is in the hands of our blue friend's stalker. She wields a giant hammer, so there's a chance of resistance."

"Not a problem for my sharp teeth."

"Good! Now run along!"

Terra and the rest of the Yomi took their leave from Eggman's command center.

"Ahahaha! Those fools don't suspect a thing! Once they take down Sonic for me, I will finally build Eggman Land and NOBODY CAN STOP ME! Muahaha!"

-()-

"Hi Birdie, why are you here?"

"Chirp!"

"You found Sonic? WHERE?"

"Chirrup!"

"Right behind me…? Really?"  
"Who else would I be Amy?"

"Eep! Sonic! Why do you have such long teeth? I thought you took care of Dark Gaia already!"  
"Wow, you really are as clueless as they say you are… How could you possibly mistake a green female tyrannosaurus, about a whole foot taller with a humanoid body for Sonic?"

"Kyaa! Get back you monster!"

Amy drew her hammer but she was too slow to avoid a direct tail-slap from Terra. The impact sent her flying back into a heap of rubbish. From there she was sill able to see Birdie get eaten whole by the t-rex mutant. She was also able to witness the final charge with knife-like teeth showing. Quickly, she whacked with her hammer but found that she only grazed the dinosaur's stony hide. One bite finished the battle. Six thousand pounds per square inch, the strongest bite force in the history of animals, is nothing to mess around with. The white Chaos Emerald fell out of the pink hedgehog's bloodstained dress.

"Hmph. So simple, so pathetic. I expected at least a little more from a hero's stalker. Just goes to show Zephyr's point even more, we are the next evolution of humanity and evolution cannot be stopped!"


	5. A Doubt

The Next Evolution: A Doubt

The three Yomi sat in the cave that had been their home ever since their births.

"Are we really sure that we can trust this Doctor Eggman? It still bothers me that with every Jewel we've collected that he's asked to see them for a few minutes…"

"I know that it is suspicious Wolvrus, but we need all the help that we can get. There's seven billion of them and only three of us."

"Have you thrown caution to the wind? He's one of those seven billion!"

"Would you boys please calm down? I'm trying to get us a nice meal ready for us!"

"I can't trust him, no matter what Zephyr and you say, Terra. He's a HUMAN with over three-hundred I.Q.! That slimy creature is sure to have a lovely backstabbing in mind for us!"

"I KNOW he's human! I KNOW he's ultra-smart! But I also know that he's got an ARMY already destroying cities all around the Earth!"

Terra had enough. She clamped her clawed human-like hands around Zephyr's beak and Wolvrus' snout.

"Can we PLEASE have our little debate match at another time? I'm really getting sick of your bantering! Even if Eggman betrays us, remember that WE'RE the ones with the Jewels! Plus those robot minions are pathetic! One peck or one bite can easily end them! It really surprises me how those bloody humans can be having so much trouble with them! Even if that doctor goes in a crazy mech suit like he has before, we OUTNUMBER him three-to-one! With our unique skills we can EASILY take down any blooming robot army or mech suit he throws at us! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

The wolf and eagle nodded.

"Good. Now let's all enjoy a lovely meal together."

-()-

"Sonic, they've gotten Amy too!"

"Why should I care? I've been trying to get that stalker off my quills for decades!"

"No Sonic, I mean they killed her!"

"Well that's not good… Even if I wasn't a fan…"

"Things will only get worse from here; they've gotten five Chaos Emeralds already."

"And we have the last two… Bring it on, Egghead!"

"Be careful…"

"You too, little buddy."

-()-

"Now is the REAL test, the final two Jewels. Tails has one, and Sonic the other."

"I'll gladly handle another flier. As a team we'll take on Sonic the day after."

"Glad to see you three already have a plan. You really are starting to sound like me, Zephyr."

"When a family of three take on a world of seven billion, it's best to have a strategy in mind."

"Good. Tails is in this forest, so I'll give you a nice air drop on him."

"No need, I like to fly solo. Helps with the surprise aspect."


	6. A Flight

The Next Evolution: A Flight

Silently, the golden eagle flew down towards their prey, both holding a Chaos Emerald.

"Want to make this easy kid, or do you want to forfeit more?"

"I won't let you help Eggman in whatever evil scheme he's doing!"

"Well, I tried for Terra. Now for my real strategy!"

Zephyr dive-bombed the orange fox, only missing him by inches. Tails retreated into a mech suit and fired lasers. None hit since the eagle was too fast, thanks to the white Chaos Emerald. Tails closed in for a melee hit, only clipping the bird's tail feathers. The mech was then encircled in a tornado and dropped harshly against the ground. The armor cracked, but still held. Zephyr flew in for a devastating peck, but was knocked back with a robotic arm. Undaunted, he created a spear of wind and jabbed it straight into the two-tailed fox.

"Thank you for the Chaos Emerald. Now let's see if you really can rise from the dead every time, eh?"

A steel-plated feather dealt the final blow on Tails. Zephyr returned to the fleet carrying two emeralds.

"Only one remains. Soon we will finally have our revenge and Mother Earth can be revived!"

"Be sure not to get too puffed up now. The last thing we need is a mistake when we're so close to victory."

"Well if that sidekick is any indicator of how strong the hero is Wolvrus, I doubt we'll have any trouble together."

"Remain on guard all the same."  
"Excellent work Zephyr! We are one step closer to cold, hard revenge and I won't let you down on our little bargain."

"Sure… Might I ask what you do after we get the Jewels?"

"Oh, simple! I use some of their energy in this death-ray so that we can wipe the planet clean of foul humans in one button press! It's fool-proof and efficient."


End file.
